The World of Two Demigods
by KelpHead
Summary: It was three weeks after they defeated Gaea. Now, Percy and Annabeth are reunited. EXCITEMENT ON THE WAY! Rated T for kissing :P TELL ME IF U WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER! :D I don't do lemons :l Oh btw, sorry if da romance parts are corny :P I am a boy so ;c PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! I don't mind CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. But "wtf ish dis trash!" doesn't help. :l CHANGED NAME TO KELPHEAD! lolol
1. A Reunion

**Herro…just thought I'd give this writing thing a try xD. I've always loved Percy Jackson books. So this story takes place AFTER Heroes of Olympus. IF ANY SPOILERS UPSET YOU, NOT MAH FAULT! READ AT YO OWN RISK! Oh, btw, I don't own anything related to Percy Jackson. :l**

PERCY'S POV

It was three weeks after we defeated Gaea. Three weeks of absolutely nothing. And I loved every minute of it. Of course, I missed Annabeth (she was in San Francisco with her family), but the relaxation was a nice change from the hectic life of monster fighting.

It did feel a bit strange, though. Nothing to do. No one needing my help. It was definitely a weird change. But, I loved it anyways.

It was almost time for me and Annabeth to get back to school. She had called me the other day and told me she was coming to New York for this last semester of school before we went off to college in New Rome. I was super excited to see her again. Gods…it was three weeks ago…three weeks since I'd seen her. I wonder if she let her blonde hair grow long. I loved her blonde hair, and her storm gray eyes, and her smile, and her laugh, and the way she called me Seaweed Brain, and…whoa….jeez starting to drool here. It had been _way_ too long.

At the moment, I was sound asleep. Until, my alarm woke me from a deep sleep dream free. _Stupid alarm_ I thought. I slapped the _Dismiss_ button and rolled out of bed. Ugh. Waking up is hard. I stumbled to my closet and put on my orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, and a pair of jeans. I needed to wake up before seeing Annabeth, so I splashed water on my face and brushed my teeth. How am I going to kiss her if my breathe smells. Gross…

I walked down the steps and took a long sniff. Mmmmm….pancakes. Hopefully blue ones with a big glass of orange juice. I don't know why I'm hooked on my food being blue. I just…am.

When I got in the kitchen, I saw my mom cooking my breakfast over the stove. Her back was turned to me, so I decided to give her a little surprise. I snuck up behind her and poked her in the sides, while shouting, "Good morning mom!" She jumped and I laughed. "Percy Jackson! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry mom. I couldn't resist." I grinned. I looked in the pan she was standing over and saw my mom's famous blue pancakes. "Looks yummy mom."

"Aww, thanks Percy. I figured that on your first day of your senior year you would want something to help perk you up. So, I decided that blue pancakes and a big glass of orange juice would do just the thing."

"You know me so well," I said as I laughed.

"I've only been your mom for seventeen years," my mom said, sarcastically.

I picked out a plate from our cupboard and dished up some waffles for myself. No, it wasn't a blue plate. It was actually green. I sat down and poured syrup on the pancakes. The smell was so overwhelming. I could barely resist sticking my hands into the round cakes and stuffing my face. Barely. I managed to remain civilized and stuff my face with a fork instead. Gods they tasted good. I continued stuffing myself, not noticing my mom watching me intently.

"Percy! You're going to turn into a pancake if you don't stop stuffing your face like that!" my mom reprimanded.

"Mom," I said in between bites, "I won't turn into a pancake. You and I both know that."

"Percy, I just wish you wouldn't stuff yourself like that," stated my mom. "Oh my! Look at the time! Never mind Percy, continue stuffing your face. You're going to be late for school!"

"Alright then, mom," and with that, I stuffed a whole pancake in my mouth, chewed it, swallowed it, and then whipped my face with the back of my sleeve. "I'm ready."

My mom gave me the death stare. "Perseus Jackson! That was rude and gross! What am I going to do with you?"

"But you told me to hurry!" I whined.

"Forget it, Percy. Just hop in the car and I'll drop you off."

I trudged to the car and hopped in the passenger's seat. Seriously, that woman needs to make up her mind! I mean, come on! First, she tells me to slow down. Then, she tells me to hurry. Then, I hurry and she tells me to slow down? Unfair!

My mom got into the driver's seat and set off towards my school. I don't know why she insisted on driving me. Probably just so she could embarrass me in front of my class mates. When we got there, I tried to hurry up to the school door. Too late. "Have a wonderful day at school, honey!" my mom called to me as I opened the school door. I slapped my hand to my face as my faced turned bright red. Mom, mom, mom, mom, mom. Why must you embarrass me so?!

I was hoping no one heard her call to me, when someone behind me said, "Looks like Seaweed Brain is embarrassed." Only one person in the whole world calls me Seaweed Brain. I whirled around and was face to face….with Annabeth Chase, my girlfriend.

"Annabeth!" I gave her a huge hug.

"Augh, Percy, too tight!" she squealed as I hugged her.

"Sorry," I said as I pulled away. I looked at her for a while. Her blonde hair reached all the way to her back, and her storm gray eyes analyzed my every move. She looked amazing. Gods, it _had_ been way too long. This time, I grabbed her waste and kissed her on the lips.

"Annabeth, I missed you so much!" I said, as I pulled away. Annabeth looked dazed and confused like she didn't know where she was or who she was. "Annabeth? You there?"

"Huh? Oh," she blushed as I stared at her. Every time I kissed her, she would get all dazed like this. Guess I'm too charming.

"So, how was your vacation away from demigod life?" I asked her as we walked towards our lockers.

"Oh my gods, Percy. It was fantastic!" she said as she grinned. "My dad took me up in his Sopwith Camel and we flew around San Francisco bay. The view was gorgeous, although it would have been better if you were there."

"I know, it would have been great if you were here too. I just hung out. For three weeks. And boy, was it awesome. Nothing but me and my Xbox!"

"Oh boy, sounds like a blast," Annabeth rolled her eyes at me.

"I can't help it, Annabeth. I'm a boy. At birth, my brain was hardwired for video games," I told Annabeth.

"I'm not buying it, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth chuckled. She slipped her hand into mine and we walked down the hall to our first class.

And that is how our day went. Class to class, hand in hand. It felt good when Annabeth was next to me. I felt whole. I liked her so much. She was just…perfect.

After school, Annabeth asked me, "So, Seaweed Brain, have anything special planned for our night together?" Annabeth stared up at me innocently.

"Hmm, not sure. I might need a little convincing to take you somewhere," I grinned, evilly.

"Convincing, huh? What'll it take?" Annabeth asked, still looking so innocent. I saw passed her innocence. She was playing the seduction game. And I knew that two could play at that game.

I lowered my face close to hers and she was expecting me to kiss her. Just as I had hoped. I kept my lips just far enough from her, as I whispered, "I don't know. It could take a great deal of things. You'll have to try and see what I think."

I was winning the game. I could see in Annabeth's eyes that she was about to kiss me. Or, was I wrong? "What makes you think I want to convince you?" she whispered back. Sweet mother of Aphrodite. It was taking all my willpower to not kiss her.

"I read your palm, Wise Girl. Now are you going to convince me, or not?" I was growing impatient and I could feel my demise. She was just too overpowering. I felt like I was a ship's captain, and I were sinking right into the ocean.

"So now you're a fortune teller? I know you have _many_ talents, Percy, but you are no fortune teller," Annabeth purred. I could feel my knees buckling, and I felt myself start to move in to kiss her.

Right as I was about to lose the game, I heard a husky voice ask, "Do you guys always mess with each other before you kiss, or is that just a one- time deal?"

"Um, not important, Alex," I chuckled as I pulled back from Annabeth who had a victorious smile on her face. _Curse you, Wise Girl. If you weren't so persuasive, I would have definitely won!_

"So, Alex, did Percy tell you if he's taking me anywhere?" Annabeth asked with that innocent tone again. By Poseidon's trident! She was playing the seduction game with Alex! And I knew Alex would not hold out.

"Um, he might have…er…mentioned something about that. But, maybe, um, he should tell you that…err…himself," Alex said as he tugged at his collar. I could see the sweat beads forming on his face. Calm yourself man! Don't tell her!

"Annabeth, no fair! It's a surprise! You'll have to wait!" I said, as I crossed my arms over my chest. Annabeth quit the innocent act and scowled at me.

"Ugh! Fine, Seaweed Brain. You don't have to tell me. I'm a patient person, I can wait," And with that, Annabeth whirled around and stalked off towards her locker.

"Jeez, Percy! Your girlfriend is persuasive…" Alex said as he took a deep breath.

"Tell me about it," I grinned at Alex. "Thanks for not spilling, bro. I owe you one."

"Psh!" scoffed Alex, "you owe me _way_ more than one!"

I chuckled and said, "Whatever, man. I'll catch you later? I gotta go make sure Annabeth isn't actually mad."

"Sure, dude. See ya!" Alex and I then parted ways, I towards my locker, and he towards the door.

I walked towards Annabeth and asked, "You aren't actually mad at me, are you Annabeth?" I gave her the puppy dog eyes, and I batted my eyelashes furiously.

"Darn it, Percy Jackson! How am I supposed to stay mad at you when you give me the puppy dog eyes?!" Annabeth exclaimed. Although, I knew she wasn't mad.

I grinned and replied, "That's the point." I got closer to her face and whispered, "I don't." I knew I had won her over. She was moving closer towards me, and her eyes started to close. Muahahaha! I had finally won the seduction game. But, I can't let her have the satisfaction of a kiss. So I kept staying right out of reach.

"Percy," Annabeth groaned, "stay still! I'm trying to kiss you!"

"I know, Wise Girl. Why do you think I'm teasing you?" I grinned, as I finally let her kiss me.

She pulled away, and said, "See you around, Seaweed Brain."

"Whatever, Wise Girl," I replied back. Best. Girlfriend. Ever.

I walked towards the door and outside. My mom was waiting for me in the car. I hopped in and my mom asked, "How was your first day sweetie?"

"It was great mom," I said coolly.

"Mhm. I know Annabeth was there. I know she goes to your school now. It can't be just 'great.'"

"Fine, it was fantastic. Now, can we go home? I have some preparations to do for…er…something." I was _not_ going to let my mom know I had a date with Annabeth. I didn't want her doting over how romantic I was, or how we make the perfect couple.

"Preparations, huh?" my mom asked, with a suspicious smirk on her face. "Whatever you say, Percy. But I'll start driving."  
>So we headed home. Right when we pulled into the garage, I bolted inside. I needed to take a shower, brush my teeth, comb my mop of hair, grab a picnic basket, head over to Annabeth's hotel, pick her up, and drive to…the beach. Zeus help me.<p>

I quickly hopped into the shower and washed my black hair as best I could. Then, I jumped out and brushed my teeth _while_ combing my hair. In between brushes, I called down to my mom, "MOM! CAN YOU GET A PICNIC BASKET SET UP FOR ME? JUST FILL IT WITH, LIKE, COLA AND SANDWICHES! THANKS!"

I bet my mom was downstairs laughing. Great! Now she knew I was going on a date. Hopefully she wouldn't beat me up too much about it. I dashed into my room and yanked the towel off my waste. I threw on a fresh pair of boxers and trashed my drawers for something to wear. Jeans and a t-shirt. Is that so hard? Jeans and a freakin t-shirt! Where the heck do I keep my t-shirts?! Finally, after years of searching, I found a t-shirt and jeans. I put them on and bolted downstairs. 5:30, I still got time. I looked into the basket on the counter and smiled. My mom actually filled it with good stuff. She even put in some of her famous blue, chocolate chip cookies!

"Thanks for the cookies, mom," I said as I gave her a hug.

"You're welcome, Percy. You know I'd give anything for you and Annabeth." She smiled as she said this. So she did know my plan. I figured as much.

I grabbed the basket and started to walk to the door. "Don't do anything I wouldn't approve of now!" my mom called after me.

"Mom. Really? Just gross," I sighed as I walked out the door.

I jumped into the car and put the keys into the ignition. Annabeth, your chariot is on its way.

When I got to the hotel, I asked the front desk if he could call Annabeth Chase's room. He did, and when she came down, he told her someone out front was looking for her. I saw her walk outside, still dressed in the orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. I rolled down the window and called, "Hey, beautiful. Wanna go somewhere?"

She grinned and hopped in the passenger's side. "Gods, Percy, I thought you would _never_ get here."

"Sorry about that. I showered, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and got a picnic basket ready."

"You showered? Wow, Percy. I'm impressed. I didn't think fish knew how to take showers," Annabeth grinned, fiendishly.

"Hey, that was a low blow! I can't help it if I'm the son of Poseidon! Stick to Seaweed Brain, but no calling me a fish!" I said, but I couldn't help smiling.

"Alright then, Seaweed Brain, can you _please_ tell me where we're going?" she pleaded.

"Hmm, it may or may not have something to do with a picnic," I teased.

"Thanks for the hint. It was really helpful," Annabeth said, with mock sincerity.

"Anytime, Wise Girl," I chuckled.

I kept on driving towards Long Island Sound, where Annabeth and I would be spending a romantic evening just the two of us. Finally, we arrived and Annabeth giggled. "Long Island! This is where we had our first real kiss." Annabeth looked over at me expectantly, as if saying "Do you remember?"

"Oh yeah, when Clarisse, the Stoll brothers, and a bunch of other campers threw us into the canoe lake. We had the last laugh, though. On their part, it wasn't necessarily all that smart to throw the son of Poseidon into a lake. They should have known I would make an air bubble for the two of us."

"Oh, be quiet Seaweed Brain. Let's get going already!" Annabeth exclaimed with delight.

I stepped out of the car and circled my way around to the passenger's side. I opened the door for Annabeth and said, "After you, ma'am." She giggled and took my outstretched hand.

"Why, thank you, good sir!" she said. I grinned and we set off towards a nice little spot near enough to the lake, but not too close as to get drenched. I actually had no plans of going into the water, seeing as I had no swimming suit on. And, unless Annabeth was wearing one underneath her clothing, I didn't think she did either.

When we got to the spot, I set up a blanket and stretched it out over the sand. I put down the picnic basket and opened it up. "Cola?" I asked Annabeth.

"Sugar and caffeine. Of course!" she giggled. I tossed her one and she opened it, taking a sip.

"Oh, and we have the gourmet peanut butter and jelly," I said as I tried to act like a sophisticated waiter. Annabeth laughed and said, "I love peanut butter and jelly."

"I didn't know that," I replied, innocently.

Annabeth wagged her finger at me and said, "Of course you didn't."

I tossed her a sandwich and we began to eat. I was on my third sandwich, when Annabeth said, "The Lake is really pretty tonight."

"Not nearly as pretty as you," I said to her. She blushed as I finished my third sandwich. I then drank the last of my cola. "You finished?" I asked Annabeth.

"Yeah, thank you Percy," answered Annabeth. "So, what else is in store for tonight?"

"Hmm, I don't know yet," I told Annabeth. As I said that, I slowly moved my hand in a swirling motion. To answer my call, the water slowly began to swirl upwards. I smiled slightly, but then stopped so as to not alert Annabeth of what I was doing. "You don't happen to have a swimsuit, do you?"

"Uh, no. You didn't tell me to bring one," replied Annabeth. The plan was coming to a close. All I had to do was give the final command, and- "Percy Jackson, if you make that water come crashing down on me, I will personally make sure that Hades claims your soul!" Annabeth shouted at me. Crap! She had guessed my plan! I let the waves reside back into the water.

"How'd you know?!" I asked her. I was pretty pissed. It would have been hilarious.

"You were moving your hand in a swirling motion, and you had a devious smile on your face," she replied as if it was obvious.

I sighed. "That's what I get for dating a smart girl."

"But, you're in love with that smart girl, and you can't deny it," Annabeth said, softly. Oh no! I am not playing this game again!

"You're right. I can't deny it. You're just so gosh darn beautiful, how could I?" I knew I had caught her off guard. Looks like Jackson wins! A light red dusted Annabeth's cheeks. I know this sounds like a corny romance movie, but the light was shining just right. It really brought out her blonde locks, and also it brought out the blush on her cheeks. Sweet cabin of Athena, she was gorgeous. I will say it again and again.

"Percy, you're so sweet!" Annabeth exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me into a hug. I was trying hard not to melt. But really though, I had to try HARD.

"Thanks, Annabeth. It's all true, you know. C'mon, let's take a walk." I stood up and stretched out my hand towards Annabeth. She took it and I pulled her up. We started to walk down the beach.

"You know, I hope this peace lasts," I told Annabeth. "I really do. I mean, I miss my Camp Half-Blood friends, but I want to live a normal life. Go to school, go to college, get married, have kids, and live happily ever after."

"Get married, huh? Well, I want our kids to be smart," Annabeth said.

"Having little Annabeth children running around the house telling me the sixtieth number of pi? No thank you! We can have one smart one. Two tops. But the rest will be skilled and charming like myself."

"Who said you were charming, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth scoffed.

"I know you know I am charming. I'll show you." And with that, I bent down to kiss Annabeth.

"No way, Mr. Jackson! You have to catch me first!" teased Annabeth as she dodged my kiss. She then started to run away down the beach.

"Oh no you don't!" I laughed running after her. I almost had her. Five feet. Four….three feet! Two….and gotcha! I jumped….and landed on the sand, getting it all over my face and in my mouth. Annabeth had just disappeared!  
>"Annabeth?" I called out. I heard laughing behind me, but there was no one there.<p>

"Percy, when are you ever _not_ going to fall for the old 'Invisible-Yankees-Cap' trick?" giggled Annabeth, as she took the blasted hat off.

"No fair. I had you, too!" I whined.

"Like I said, you have to catch me!" she said in a sing-song voice. Now I was ticked. I knew she was teasing and wanted to kiss me as bad as I wanted to kiss her. She just wanted to make it fun. And if I ever caught her, I wasn't going to let her have the satisfaction of kissing me. No sir! I was going to tease her until she begged for me to kiss her!

I was so caught up in my plans, I didn't notice Annabeth was gone. "Curse that stupid hat!" I said. I got up and walked around. I had no idea where she was. I started walking back to our picnic area, when I felt something jump on my back. I felt back and took of a familiar Yankees hat. I angled my neck so I could see Annabeth. She had managed to hop on my back, without me knowing. Why did she have to be so quiet?

"Gotcha, Seaweed Brain," she whispered in my ear. Oh gods, not this again. Already, I could feel my knees buckle. "Caught you off guard, didn't I?" she purred. She nuzzled her head into my neck. This is one game of seduction I knew I couldn't win. She had won before we even started.

"Who said I didn't know you would do that?" I whispered back. I started to stroke her arm that was around my neck. I remembered she liked it when I did that, but I did it _really_ soft so as to tease her. I thought I heard her sigh with delight, but then I heard her say, "Percy, me and you both know that you didn't know I would sneak up on you. For one, I was invisible. For two, you were surprised when I jumped on you."

I continued to stroke her arm softly. I heard her whimper a bit. Looks like the playing field is even. "Oh yeah? Well, I was a bit surprised. But, I knew you would show up sooner or later."

"Is that so? My, aren't we deductive today," Annabeth teased as she bent her head down and kissed my neck softly. Sweet gods of Olympus. It felt so good. I felt a tingle go down my spine as she kissed my cheek softly. "Is Seaweed Brain at a loss for words today?" Annabeth said, as she rubbed her blonde hair against my head.

"N-No...what makes you think that?" I answered. That's the best I could come up with….really? I knew she was smiling, she knew she had won. She bent down and I braced myself for the tingle of Annabeth's lips on my neck.

"I know you are at a loss for words when you stop dead in your tracks, gasp, and shudder. Does Seaweed Brain like it when I kiss his neck? Or, did you want me to stop?"

"I'll get you back, Annabeth. You can't win me over." I quickly turned my head so our faces were centimeters apart. I slowly went in and started to kiss her. I could feel goosebumps as I stroked her arm softly. It was then that I realized, she hadn't totally won. Yet. I was losing it. I couldn't stop myself from laying her down in the sand.

"I win, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, breathlessly. I figured she was relieved, because now she could kiss me without the fear of losing.

"Yeah, you win. Whatever. Now, where were we?" I asked as I grinned. She snaked her arms around my neck as I wrapped my arms around her waist. And we kissed.

Couples always tell you there first kiss is one of the best, but this kiss beat our underwater one. And an underwater kiss is pretty hard to top. After a while, I remembered I wanted to give her some pay back, so I pulled away. I heard Annabeth groan. "Percy…why'd you do that?"  
>"Payback, that's why. Nothing personal, just good business," I said as I looked down at her. She tried to kiss me, but I avoided it and went in to her neck. I kissed it lightly. I knew she wanted more, but I didn't give her any.<p>

"Percy…stop!" I heard Annabeth whimper. I was enjoying this. I had Annabeth right where I wanted her. She was defenseless!

"I told you Annabeth, I want revenge. And I intend to repay you back double," I told her, as I went in for another light kiss on the neck. I pulled away again, and I saw the pained expression on Annabeth's face. I chuckled to myself as I saw she was in anguish.

"Percy, I'm sorry. I thought you liked the seduction game!" Annabeth said.

"Oh, I do. It's just, I like to play games where the loser gets to have his revenge on the winner," I said as I nibbled her earlobe. I heard her whimper again, but then groan as I pulled away. Heh. I wasn't exactly sure how long I would keep torturing her, but I knew I wouldn't keep on doing it for long. There was just one more thing I wanted to do. I positioned myself so that I could reach her arm. I pulled it off my neck, and pinned it above her head.

"You wouldn't dare!" Annabeth cried, as she realized what I was going to do.

"Try me," I said. And then, I started to tickle Annabeth's armpit. I knew it was her weak point. And I knew I had become stronger than her over the years.

"Per-Percy! Stop…please!" she laughed. I saw tears, and I figured that if she was cry-laughing, I should stop.

"Alright, fine. My revenge is done. And now, you get your reward for winning," I said as I went in and started showering her neck with kisses. Her laughter had died down, and it turned it to soft sighs of pleasure.

"Percy, that tickles!" she giggled.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said with fake sympathy. "Should I kiss somewhere else?" I grinned and kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose, then her eyelids, and then, I kissed her on the lips. I felt so happy right then and there that another country could have invaded America, and I wouldn't have cared. When I finally pulled away, I whispered, "I love you, Wise Girl."

Annabeth blushed deeply and said, "I love you too, Seaweed Brain." And then, I started to kiss her again. By now, she had snaked her arms around my neck again, and I had wrapped my arms around her. I didn't want to stop, but I noticed the sun had gone down. So, I gave her one last deep kiss, and said, "Annabeth, we should maybe head back now."

"Does Percy Jackson want to leave?" asked Annabeth with her lip sticking out as if she was pouting.

"No, gods no! I don't want to leave. But if we stay too long, my mom might get worried. Besides, tomorrow, we can do stuff together. We can go to the mall, hang at my house, kiss, you name it!"

"Look at you, being all mature. What happened to that impulsive twelve year old I met a while back?" Annabeth smiled.

"He grew up," I laughed and then pecked Annabeth on the cheek.

We packed up the picnic basket and loaded it into the car. We then got into the car, and I drove off towards Annabeth's hotel.

When we got there, and escorted Annabeth to her room. "Percy, thank you. Tonight was wonderful. I had a lot of fun teasing you. Oh, by the way, thank you mom for the cookies."

"Anytime, Annabeth. And I will," I replied. I bent down, kissed her goodnight, and started off towards home.

It was pretty late, but I knew my mom wouldn't mind too much. I opened the door and she rushed towards me. "So…how was your date?" my mom asked smiling.

"It was awesome mom. Annabeth says hi and thanks for the cookies." I was pretty tired and I wanted to lie in bed and relive the day's events. It had truly been an awesome night. "Good night, mom. I'm going to head on up to bed. Love you." I gave her a hug and a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Good night, sweetie! See you in the morning. Remember, tomorrow's Saturday. If you need a chauffeur, just ask me and I will drive you and Annabeth anywhere!"

"Mom, I can drive us!" I groaned.

"But Percy-" my mom started to say.

I interrupted her with a quick, "Night mom!"

I trudged upstairs and fell onto my bed. Wow…tonight was awesome. I love Annabeth so darn much. And with the thought of Annabeth lingering in my head, I drifted off to sleep.


	2. A Sharp Pain

**SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVAH! I just felt like u didn't like the first story as much. Idk why, I thought it was alright, but :P Leave a comment pl0x. Dis one is going to set da scene for what's to come so be on da lookout yo! Like I said…constructive criticism is gud. But insults r bad…vry bad… D: But, anyways, TO DA STORY!**

**Disclaimer: No…I don't, NOR WILL I EVER, own Percy Jackson. I could never create a character so awesome. D: And I could never create a character as HAWT as Annabeth. :3 she is doe..don't judge me! D: srsly doe, any guys that agree with me? O_o**

PERCY'S POV

I woke up the next morning with a smile, a spring in my step, and Annabeth in my thoughts. I skipped downstairs and poured myself a delicious bowl of Lucky Charms. Who knew they tasted so good?

My mom must have noticed something was up because she was giving me "The Look." This was the look that said, "Explain why you're acting weird, now." I swallowed my pancakes, took a swig of orange, and told her about my night with Annabeth, minus the making out.

"Aww, Percy that's so sweet…" my mom said as she looked at me with her hands to her cheeks. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me…." I whined. My mom had the nerve to laugh at me!  
>"Percy, it IS sweet. No matter how you look at it, you two are the perfect couple."<p>

"Whatever. Hey, at noon I'm going to pick up Annabeth and we're gonna go out and get lunch and just kinda hang out either here or at her hotel."

"Perseus Jackson, not until after your chores are done, your room cleaned, your laundry done, your-"

"MOM!" I interrupted, "Really? You're joking, right?"  
>"Yes, I'm joking! Now hurry and eat so you can shower. You smell."<br>"Gee, thanks," I said as I ate the rest of my pancakes and orange juice. I bounded up the stairs, hopped into the shower, and dried myself off as quickly as I could.

When I got downstairs, I saw my mom sitting on the couch looking at my baby pictures. I soon realized she was going through one of those motherly phases where there "little darlings are growing up to fast." I sighed, threw on my jacket, and walked to the door.

"Have a good time Percy. Don't be out TOO late!" my mom called to me as I stepped out the door.

"Yeah, thanks, Mom. I'll be back around 10:00 maybe…" I replied as I shut the door behind me. And, I started off towards Annabeth's hotel.

When I got there, I saw Annabeth sitting in the lobby, reading a book. I walked up to her and said, "Whatcha reading there, Wise Girl?"

She looked up from her book and grinned at me. "Hi there, Percy. I'm just reading a philosophy book on Socrates. It's pretty interesting! It tells all about…" And then she started listing off a bunch of philosophy terms that went WAY over my head. I stared at her a nodded, occasionally adding in an "Uh-huh" and a "Cool."

Eventually, she caught on to me, and said, "Percy, are you even listening to me?"

Stupidly, I said "Uh-huh" in my non-interested way. Annabeth glared at me.

"Percy, really? It wouldn't kill you to at least LISTEN to what I'm saying every once and a while."

"But, I have literally no idea what you just said."

Annabeth sighed. "That's what you get when your boyfriend's a Seaweed Brain."

I smiled and she giggled as she offered me her hand to help her up. "Now, are we going to get going or not?" I said as I escorted her to the car.

"I thought you would never ask," Annabeth answered as she hopped into the passenger's seat.

"Where to, m'lady?" I asked grinning.

She laughed that unmistakable Annabeth laugh and said, "I dunno. Where are you taking me?"

"I was thinking about the beach again," I replied, jokingly.

"Ha ha. How about that little café downtown? I forget what it's called…"  
>"Hal's Eats?" I asked.<p>

"Yeah, that one! Wanna go there?" she said, with her puppy dog face.

"How many times…do I-er…have to…what was I saying?" I said as I got lost in her stormy gray eyes. Gods, whenever I looked into them, they sucked me into them and I got dumbfounded.

"You were saying you would take us to Hal's Eats," she answered.

"Oh, I was? Okay…then we'll go there."

I started off driving, and Annabeth talked about how her dad was thinking about coming for a visit to New York just to see how she was doing.

We arrived shortly and entered the quaint little café. It had a counter with stools to sit at, and it had booths lining the walls. Next to the booths, there were windows to look out of, showing a view of New York's bustling streets. However, with a little concentration, I could make out the Long Island Beach in the distance, glimmering in the sunlight.

We ordered our drinks and we started talking about school. I would ask her what her plans were for college, even though I already knew: She was going to major in Archaeology. She asked me, and I had to think for a bit.

"I think Marine Biology…" I said, after pondering the question for a while.

"Oh, there's a shocker!" she teased.

"Well, it was either that or surfing, which I'm not good at," I said laughing.

Our drinks arrived and we ordered our food. Annabeth ordered a chicken salad sandwich, and I ordered a cup of soup. I was tempted to ask if they could make it blue, but I thought that would be pushing it.

After we ate, we paid for our meal and hopped once more into the car.

"Where to now?" I asked her.

"Hmm, what about the park?" she replied.

"I guess that doesn't sound too bad…taking a romantic walk? Why not," I said as I grinned.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and said, "Just start the car, Seaweed Brain!"

"Your wish is my command," I said as I revved the engine.

Traffic slowed us down a bit, but after a while we made it to the park.

I got out and stretched. "Why aren't you driving? This is killing my back!"

"Oh stop complaining, Percy. You're the boyfriend, so you have to drive me wherever I want to go," Annabeth replied, smugly.

I walked over to her and took her hand in mine. We started off down the path and just walked. Enjoying nature. "Smelling the roses," so to speak.

She would point out different kinds of birds, trees, and flowers. I would follow her finger and stare at the wildlife, asking questions about them, or saying they looked funny. Annabeth would answer me, or roll her eyes and giggle.

After we had gone down the path a while, I stopped and picked up Annabeth in my arms.

"Percy!" she giggled as I whirled her around, "What are you doing?!"

"We're going to relax for a bit now," I said as I grinned evilly, and led her into the woods.

We were sorta deep in the woods, when I stopped and pulled Annabeth into a kiss. I could tell she was surprised, but then she started to kiss back. We both had to pull back for breathe, but I didn't want to stop; so I started kissing under her jaw and on her collarbone. I heard her laugh and say, "Percy, you get to do all the work. You should enjoy yourself too."

I could hear the mischievous tint in her voice as she backed me up against a tree and started kissing me. I felt her move her lips lower to my jaw and then my neck. She then moved her lips up to my ear and whispered, "Am I doing a good job? I'm trying to do it _exactly_ like you do it."

It took me a while to respond because it seemed as though my vocal chords stopped working for a second. But, I finally murmured, "You're doing fine, my young prodigy."

I heard her laugh as she nibbled my ear softly. I almost fell, but Annabeth had wrapped her arms around my neck and had pinned me to the tree; so I was secure on my feet.

I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist and pulled her closer and closer. I turned her head towards mine and kissed her lips continuously, occasionally pulling away for air, but then focusing my attention back on Annabeth's lips.

I stayed pinned against the tree, until I couldn't stand it any longer and laid Annabeth down on the mossy floor. She giggled and said, "I'm going to get leaves and twigs in my hair!"

"Don't worry about it," I replied. "I'll help you remove them afterwards." I then went in for another kiss.

-Fast forward like, five billion hours-

After we had removed all the twigs and leaves from our hair and clothing, we made our way to the car.

"Percy, could I maybe…I dunno, spend the night at your house?" Annabeth asked me, sheepishly.

"Sure, I don't care. You're going to have to convince my mom. She's probably convinced we're going to…you know…yeah." I answered blushing brightly.

Annabeth blushed also and said, "Oh, Sally loves me! I can convince her."

So, I drove us back to my house. We walked up the front stoop and were about to enter when I felt a sharp pain in my side. I glanced down and noticed and black and silver arrow protruding from my side.

"Annabeth…" I whispered as I motioned my head towards the arrow.

"OH MY GODS, PERCY!" Annabeth screamed as she looked at the arrow.

"Don't…worry…about it…" I said, and then I did something _real_ heroic: I fainted

**OH MAH GOODNES! PERCY HAS A &%*(%&% ARROW IN HIS SIDE! CALL THE APOLLO CAMPERS! WE NEED A HEALER! Lol, well Imma end with dis cliffy! :D Muahahaha comment please and tell me if you liked it. Again, GUD and NOICE comments. Yeah, I know dis chapter was short. IDk, I felt at a loss for words…qq but oh well. AND TELL ME IF THOSE ROMANCE PARTS ARE ALL RIGHT! I just feel like they're lacking something. (No, no…lemony moments. :l And no…nakedness..qq…I feel like they're just missing dialogue or something!) but u know, just let meh know! :D ;-;**


	3. The Infirmary

**Hello everyone! Sorry about the cliff hanger! Well….not really HA HAHAHAHAHAHAH! But, an author couldn't ask for better reviewers! You guys are awesome! You keep encouraging me to write more stuff! Btw, if you like this story, check out my other various oneshots! Now, without further ado, TO THE STORY!**

ANNABETH'S POV

Blood. That's what I saw after glancing down at the arrow sticking out of Percy's side. I couldn't help it. I screamed loudly, "OH MY GODS, PERCY!"

"Don't…worry…about it…" he said. Even when shot and bleeding, Seaweed Brain is always reassuring me. That's one of the things I love about him. Along with various other things, of course.

Sally Jackson had heard my scream and had quickly opened the door to see what had happened. She saw the arrow, Percy's unconscious body, and my shocked face. It took her at least two seconds to analyze, and two more seconds to act.

"Annabeth, grab his feet. I'll grab his hands. We need to get him lying down," she ordered as she hoisted Percy up by his arms. By this time, I was crying. Not exactly what I wished I would have done. But, seeing a guy with an arrow poking out of his side bleeding dark red blood….well, not the best thing to happen.

I quickly rushed over and grabbed Percy by his feet. Awkwardly, we carried him to the living room couch. Gods, Seaweed Brain! What do you eat? Must be all of that blue food….

Sally ran into the kitchen. I heard a lot of clanging and running water. She called out to me, "Annabeth! Hurry to the hallways closet and grab a large towel!"

I did as I was told. I came back and Sally had a wet washcloth on his forehead. She was eyeing the arrow nervously, and I could tell she was trying to figure what to do about it.

I handed the towel to her. "Thank you, dear. Why don't you go into the kitchen and get a drink, okay?" she asked me, kindly.

"No, I need to be here. I need to make sure he is okay. Percy would do the same thing," I replied, my voice trembling and my eyes threatening to spill tears.

"Alright, if you insist. He'll be okay, Annabeth. Percy's a stubborn one," she smiled at me.

"Got that right," I said as I let out a small laugh. Bless her heart for cheering me up.

"You stay here with Percy. I'm going to wet this towel in the bathroom to wrap around his waist. Keep talking to him, maybe it might help."

So, Sally went into the bathroom. I soon heard the sound of running water.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," I said as I turned to Percy, "you better not leave me, you hear? We have big plans in New Rome."

Sally came back with the towel in her hands. I moved out of the way, and she got to work.

"Annabeth, you may want to look away," she said as she kept her eyes on Percy.

I snapped my head to the side to avoid the sight of Mrs. Jackson taking out the arrow sticking out of Percy.

I heard a small ripping sound, and then a sound that was like a _slurp._ I winced and turned back to look at Percy. His wound had started to bleed more rapidly, and his face looked ghostly pale. He was sweating buckets, and his face looked terribly pained. It hurt me to see him like this. I wish the idiot would just wake up and be better. But, I knew it wouldn't be that easy.

"There, now we just need to wrap this around him. Annabeth, I'll hold him up a bit while you wrap it around. Wrap it tight, dear. We want to make sure it's pressing against the wound so as to soak up all the blood. It will also help to stop it a bit," Sally said as she handed me the towel. She took off Percy's shirt and…._wow!_ The dude was ripped….not that it mattered quite at the moment.

She held Percy up and I started wrapping slowly and tightly around his torso. Soon, I was finished. He looked funny with a towel wrapped around his naked torso, but I couldn't find the nerve to laugh. It was funny, but it wasn't. I knew Percy was in a critical condition. And I knew it was just me and Mrs. Jackson.

I heard a shuffle and I saw Sally return from the bathroom with a little vial of pills. "This will help his fever. I'll give him one now, and probably one in the morning."

She gave him the pill, stood up, and sighed, "What a day."

I laughed half-heartedly and replied, "Yeah, I guess. Why don't you go get some sleep, Mrs. Jackson, I can watch Percy."

"Oh, no! I couldn't let you do that, Annabeth," she said, frowning at me.

"Please? I want to," I told her, reassuringly.

"Alright, dear. Just make sure to get some sleep," she said as she turned towards her bedroom. "Night, Annabeth! Tell me if he gets worse!"  
>"Goodnight Mrs. Jackson! I will!" I said as I turned back towards Percy. (Percy is laying the long way on the couch, so there is a little room on his side, btw).<p>

I scooched on the couch and lay next to him, wrapping my arms around his chest protectively. "Wake up soon, Seaweed Brain," I said as I yawned. I slapped myself. _Wake up!_

I couldn't help it. I had told Sally to get some sleep because she looked tired herself. But, I was dead tired myself. I couldn't help drifting off to sleep.

I woke up maybe an hour later and analyzed my surroundings. I leaned up and looked at Percy. It looked as if his fever had broken, and his face was not as pale. _Thank the gods,_ I thought to myself. His breathing had also become less ragged. I sighed in relief as I lay back down next to my Seaweed Brain.

**A little shorter than usual, my bad. I was just kinda at a loss for words. Sort of like authors block. But I figured you guys would want the next chapter soon. xD So, I give it to you! ;c**


	4. Blue Pancakes

**Hi again! Thank you SOOO much for all of your positive reviews! You guys rock! :D So, last chapter was sort of a cliffy…kind of, but not really. (Btw, did you like the POV change? I did!)**

ANNABETH'S POV

I woke up suddenly. _It was only a dream,_ I thought, _Percy didn't get shot with an arrow._ That's when I noticed that I was snuggled up against my delightful Seaweed Brain. Gods, he's hot when he's shirtless. Don't tell him I said that. It will make his ego inflate to an outrageous size.

But then, I remembered all too well that it _wasn't_ a dream. Percy was lying down on the couch, still unconscious, with a large towel wrapped around his torso. I sighed and nuzzled his neck with my head. "Wake up soon, Seaweed Brain."

I could've sworn I heard him grunt. Oh well, must've been me hearing things.

I got up from my rather comfortable position and thought. Hard. I thought about what to do when he wakes up, what to do if he doesn't wake up, and what to do if he does wake up but has serious mental issues because of what happened. Woah…easy…Mental problems? No. He won't have mental problems because of an arrow wound. At least, I don't think so…

I heard some rustling coming from the kitchen and craned my neck around to see what it was. I saw Mrs. Jackson in the kitchen, starting to cook some unusually colored pancakes. I grinned as I noticed the color: Blue.

"Morning, Sally. Making some of your famous blue pancakes, I see," I said with a bright smile on my face.

"Morning, dear. Yes, I thought it would help to take our minds off…things," she answered, glancing nervously at Percy.

I suppose it was _my_ turn to be reassuring. So, I went up to Sally and gave her a bear hug. I murmured, "It'll be okay. He's going to be okay. He's tough that way."

I felt wetness splash against the top of my head. I pulled back and looked at Sally, noticing her tear stained cheeks.

"You said it yourself, Sally. Percy's a stubborn guy. He's going to be fine."

"I-I know…I just get s-so worried t-that one day he w-won't be b-back," Sally stuttered as she wiped her eyes. "Look at me, I'm the mother of the brave hero of Olympus."

I laughed and said, "You're also the woman who picked up a police officer's weapon in that battle at the Empire State building. Not many people I know would do that for the ones they loved."

Sally smiled at the memory, and said, "Thank you, Annabeth. I'm glad Percy has you to look out for him."

I blushed slightly and turned back towards the unconscious body of Percy.

PERCY'S POV

I'm dead. It's all dark. Where the heck am I? Oh no…not Tartarus. Not again. I can't go back. I lived a good life! How did I end up here?

"Percy!" I heard a girlish voice say.

"Wha-?" I answered back, turning my body around trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

I heard the person laugh and say, "It's me, Bianca! I just came here to tell you to WAKE UP!"

"Wake up? But…that means I'm not dead?" I asked. Stupid question, Jackson. Of course you're dead.

"No, you idiot! You're not dead!" Bianca said at me, incredulously.

"Wait. I'm not dead?" I questioned further. Wow, second stupid question in what? Two minutes?

"Of course not! Now wake up before I materialize and smack you!" she chuckled.

Suddenly, I felt very hungry. I sniffed the air around me and I smelt….

"Pancakes?"

ANNABETH'S POV

"Sally…of course we're having pancakes. You already knew that," I said, warily.

"I…didn't say anything…." Sally replied.

I slowly turned my head to glance at Percy. He was sitting up, rubbing the back of his head. He looked bored and tired.

"We're having pancakes?" he asked.

"P-Percy? You…you're awake?!" I asked, not able to believe it.

"Of course I am, what happened? I'm hungry. Why do I smell? Why is my shirt off? Oh my gods, what did you do to me while I was asleep?" he asked. _Seaweed Brain_, I thought.

I rushed up to him and hugged him fiercely, not daring to let go. I couldn't help it. The tears started flowing down my face freely. "You idiot! You had me worried sick! I thought you might be dying! Why didn't you wake up sooner!?"

"Jeez, I dunno. Maybe it was because I had a freakin ARROW in my side?" he said, sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and hugged him tighter. "You aren't getting away from me again, Perseus Jackson."

"Don't call me Perseus."

"Don't almost die."

"Fine, Wise Girl."

"Fine, Seaweed Brain."

Throughout our argument I hadn't realized our faces had gotten closer until our noses touched. I blushed, realizing that Sally was probably watching us, and pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. Next time I get shot with an arrow out of nowhere, I will remember to wake up sooner," he said with that troublemaker smile of his that was half annoying and half adorable.

"You better. Or I might have to kick your butt into next week."

"Who or what even shot me anyways?" Percy asked as he replaced his shirt and sat down to a stack of steaming blue pancakes.

"Dunno. I checked everything. I looked at the arrow, scanned it into Daedalus's laptop, and I still got nothing."

Percy grunted, as if he was disappointed. Not in me, though. He probably just wanted to hunt down whoever tried to shish kebob him.

"Well, whoever or whatever shot me can wait until after pancakes. I'm so hungry!" he said as he continued to attack his stack of pancakes.

I rolled my eyes and continued eating my own pancakes, smiling to myself that my Seaweed Brain was okay. But I knew one thing: We needed to go back to camp to figure out who or what shot Percy with that arrow.

**OOOOO! THEY'RE GOING BACK TO CAMP! I wonder what will happen. Nah, I don't. I already know what will happen. :D More excitement is on its way! MUAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA! Sorry for the semi-cliffy!**


	5. A Shower And Other Things

**^_^ I'm sorry. D: I felt lack of inspiration for a while now. Honestly, I don't know how long this is going to be. Don't really know how I'm going to end it, but we'll see when we get there. So, like I said, sorry for not updating. I have been busy with school and ACT stuff. Thanks for the comments! Especially the one about the water around Percy. That will be addressed in the chapter. .-. But, 'nough said. Lez get down to it! WARNING: This chapter contains some hot moments, most likely for ages 13+. If you are under 13, I suggest maybe not reading this chapter. It's nothing too serious. Mostly just kissing….Oops, said too much. BWAHAHAHA!**

PERCY'S POV

Being shot by an arrow was not a good experience. It didn't hurt at first, but I _really_ felt the after effects when I woke up. At least Annabeth and my mom had wetted the towel around my wound. That helped a lot. Any normal demigod would have been a week or two in recovery. Normal human: Dead.

I go up from my empty pancake plate, thanked my mom, gave Annabeth a hug, and went upstairs to attempt a shower. I wanted to mutter into Annabeth's ear, "We'll 'talk' later," but Mom was eyeing us like a hawk. So, I decided to cut the crap and take a shower.

Right when the stream of water hit my body, I winced. Then, relaxed. The warm water tumbled down my body, running over my wound. I saw it start to grow smaller and smaller until it was a little white scar. The skin around was rather blotchy, but I didn't mind. I was just relieved it wasn't worse.

I stepped out of the shower after freshening myself and wrapped a towel around my waist. I looked into the mirror and sighed. My hair was a mess. I wasn't even going to try messing with it. I just let it hang however it wanted. Usually, it worked out.

I slipped on a pair of boxers and dark jeans I had brought into the bathroom, and trudged to my room. I mean, who doesn't bring _some_ clothing into the bathroom? What if someone saw you exit the bathroom naked? Yeesh.

I searched my drawers for a suitable shirt, but stopped when I felt something wrap around my torso. I looked down to find slim arms embracing me. I smiled as I craned my neck to see who it was, already guessing the answer: Annabeth.

"Hey, how goes it Wise Girl?" I asked.

"Fine, how about you?" she responded, grinning.

"Not bad for a guy who just got shot with a damn arrow," I smirked as I continued to rifle through my drawers. I felt Annabeth put her hand on my arm and I heard her whisper, "Not yet."

"Wha-" I never got to finish because I felt something press against my back that made my breath hitch. It felt warm and soft against my back. I heard a little chuckle as I turned my head once again to find Annabeth pressing her lips to my back.

"Annabeth, my mom is here!" I said, not wanting my mom to enter my room in the midst of an…intense situation.

"She left to get groceries and some supplies for our trip back to Camp Half-Blood. It's just me, you, and your room for about two hours."

"Good, because all I want to do is kiss you right about now," I smirked as I turned around, wrapping my arms around her torso.

She snaked her arms up my back, making my breathing go all weird for a second. Finally, her hands settled into my hair. She ruffled it slightly, laughed, and leaned in closer.

I whispered, "Miss me?"

"You wish."

"Just be quiet and let me kiss you, Wise Girl."

"You're the on-" I effectively shut her up by doing the only thing I could think of: kissing her silly.

I heard her sigh happily as she kissed back, twisting my hair in her fingers. I pulled her closer and moved my hands to her jacket. I unzipped it as we continued our little make out session.

We pulled back due to lack of oxygen, but my lips never left her skin. I kissed from her cheek down her jaw towards her neck. I sucked and nipped on a sensitive spot, which made her whimper. I smirked slightly. "Good to see I still have that effect on you," I laughed.

She rolled her eyes and went back to kissing me. This time, I was the one who let out a noise. It was a low grunt coming from the back of my throat. I could feel her smiling against my lips, and I knew we were even.

I nipped her bottom lip, causing her to gasp. She allowed my tongue to chase hers around inside her mouth, as I simultaneously played with the hem of her shirt. I could hear her breathing get heavier, and I took that as a good sign to continue. I slowly raised her shirt over her head, revealing an almost naked Annabeth. I had never seen a sight so beautiful.

"Gods, you're beautiful," I muttered against her neck as I kissed it passionately.

"Not the *whimper* first time *moan* you've told me that," she responded, breathlessly.

I kissed my way up her neck to her earlobe and bit it. Her arms raked down my back, and I liked the feeling. It hurt, but it was a good hurt.

I pushed her towards my bed, but I heard her say, "Percy, I'm not ready for _that_ yet."

I smiled and replied, "I know, just figured it would be comfier."

She grinned back at me, and we were at it again. This time, on my bed. I flipped us so that I was on top.

"Boys, always needing control," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"What can I say, the feeling comes naturally," I chuckled.

Suddenly, Annabeth flipped us so that she was on top instead. "I'm a daughter of Athena. I always have control," she said as she smiled deviously at me.

And we then continued kissing each other. It felt amazing, and I was thankful that I had one of the best girlfriends in the world.

After we went at it for a while, we heard the front door open. We stared frantically at each other, quickly throwing on our clothing. We hopped back down on my bed, Annabeth's head resting on my chest as we pretended to have a conversation going.

"Percy? Annabeth?" I heard my mom ask as she came closer towards my room.

"In here mom!" I replied. She came in and smiled at us.

"Aren't you two cute!" she said putting her hands up to her cheeks. "But, Percy, I've never seen that shirt before. It looks too small for you."

I looked down and thought of every single curse in ancient Greek. I was wearing Annabeth's shirt. Thank goodness she was wearing the jacket so that my mom didn't notice.

"Um yeah, I'll..uh…throw it out," I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"Well, come help me with the groceries when you're done talking," she said, as she smiled. She walked off down the hall as we both let out a sigh of relief.

"Gods, that was close!" I said, feeling very relieved.

"Seaweed Brain, you honestly didn't notice?" she asked. I felt embarrassed, but I remembered _she_ didn't notice either!

"Well, neither did you!"

"Fine, I suppose you're right…for once. Don't let it go to your ego," she said, smirking as she pecked me quickly on the lips and walked down the hallway.

I grinned as I threw off Annabeth's shirt and put on a different one.

I walked downstairs and helped my mom unload the groceries as Annabeth took out the camp supplies. I saw some canteens, band-aids, rope, antiperspirant, antibacterial wipes, and some scrape medicine.

"Mom, some water and snacks would have been fine," I said as I laughed, clutching my sides.

"It doesn't hurt to be prepared," she replied proudly.

I rolled my eyes and mouthed "Whatever," to Annabeth. She giggled and I went back to unloading the groceries.

Honestly, I was excited to get back to camp. And, also, nervous. What if some craze assassin tried to kill us on the way? Who even wanted me dead anyways?

I was confused to a large degree. And for once, Annabeth couldn't answer my questions either. But, that's alright with me. Chiron would know, wouldn't he? Now I felt unsure.

After unloading the groceries, I trudged upstairs to my room to start packing.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Video games, eating, more video games, bathroom breaks, and snuggling with Annabeth on the couch while watching a movie are what happened during the day.

At 12:00 AM I went up to my room, thoroughly exhausted. I closed my door, hopped into bed and started to sleep. I was interrupted by a small cough. I opened my eyes lazily to find Annabeth in her underwear.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, very surprised, but a little glad.

"We never finished. Now scooch over," she ordered. I obliged her by grabbing her by the waist and pulling her on top of me.

"We gotta try and be quiet," I whispered, wondering what my mom would say if she found out. I shuddered at the idea, and turned my attention to Annabeth who was taking off my t-shirt.

"I'll be nice and quiet, but you won't," she said mischievously.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I can be quiet if I want. Now shut up and kiss me,"

She scoffed, but then leaned forward, pressing her lips to mine. She said, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**And, done. Hope you liked it. Hope it wasn't too suggestive or anything. I try to keep my stories nice and clean, excluding maybe some swear words or making out. Other than that, I'm pretty satisfied. This was just some filler chapter, with some hints at the CHB return. Plus, who doesn't love a shirtless Percy and a half-naked Annabeth kissing? I mean, come on! That's like the heart of Percabeth! LOL I'm weird. BUT I EMBRACE IT! :P**

**PS: Hey, I just wrote this. And, uh, this is crazy. But hope you liked it! So comment maybe? :D**


End file.
